Alter Ego
by Drop of Silence
Summary: When the cameras stop rolling at the end of the day, will Naruto still be the perfect, innocent person we all came to love and know? "I'm an actor Sakura," he says, "that's what I do. I act." and yet she refuses to believe what she hears. AU NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When the cameras stop rolling at the end of the day, will Naruto still be the perfect, innocent person we all came to love and know? "I'm an actor Sakura," he says, "that's what I do. I act." and yet she refuses to believe what she hears. This is a Romantic Comedy, with the inevitable tidbits of drama here and there, a few OCs to bully and the loveable Gaara that will rival Naruto's role in the story. AU NaruSaku

*I'm open to suggestions, comments and passing reviews ^^;;*

Enjoy!

**Start: **_One in a Million Chance_

**OOO**

The beat of their hearts matched the madness of their anxiety as they wandered deeper into ominous corridors where columns of doors bore a bleak promise for the safe return of--

"Saede!" they would holler every now and then as footfalls hauntingly echoed in its dingy walls where faint flames danced on rusty brackets as it did nothing more than to lick a few of the darkness away.

"Saede!!" gasped a pink haired kunoichi as she swung one door wide open before staggering back and kicking the door behind her open, "Saede!?"

Down the hall another aggravated voice hollered in as much desperation as she had, "Saede!" called a male who took a sharp right turn as golden locks of hair glued to his face with sweat, hopeful blue eyes did their best to scan trough the darkness, "Saede!!"

BOOM!!

The impact caused the flames to wither as cracks spider webbed away from its source. Nobuto got on all fours, coughing out the dust that settled on his dry throat and winced at the new found brightness.

Immediately, he ran out into the fresh ruins where his hand flew to his face to shield his eyes from the blinding daylight. He halted in his tracks and froze in anticipation when a familiar shadowed figure stood on the edge of the ruins high above him.

"Sae--"

**OOO**

"Haruno Sakura!" barked a woman in her early forties; hair pulled in a bun and hands planted on hips, giving her daughter a very stern and a very reprimanding look.

"Mom!" squeaked Sakura as she quickly saving her file before she turned her iPhone off; she kept her back rigid to her mother.

"What in the world are you doing?" hissed her mother, "you're not making that useless story thing again... Are you?"

"Uhhh..." the girl's green eyes dragged along the context of her textbook before she smoothly turned to her mom, "mom, how could you accuse me just like that? I was studying in advance"

Mrs. Haruno gave her daughter a dubious look before snatching the textbook from her desk, she scanned the current page then asked, "Then tell me what _atheroslecrosis_ is"

"It is when fatty deposits line your artery walls, thickening blood passageways and increasing blood pressure,"

The mother snapped the book shut with one hand and handed it over to her daughter, and turned on her heels to leave.

Sakura heavily heaved the breath she held in with an unrestrained sigh, relishing her undeserving relief; she was grateful for her photographic memory--

"Hurry up," added the mother, halting halfway through the door, missing Sakura's dead give away before feigning ease, "you're late"

Sakura's 'calm' facade broke into real shock when she tugged her pajama sleeve down and read the time. It wasn't long before she tornado-ed around her room and bathroom and back out again before diving into the dining room to wolf down her breakfast, stuffing as much sushi into her mouth and bento box.

She dashed to their front yard struggling to put her knapsack on and buckling her helmet as she rode on her bike downhill. She furiously pumped the pedals, dangerously racing with cars as she cruised on the sidewalk plowing her own path as pedestrians wheeled out of the way; she screamed her apologies with her right hand stretched high above her head.

With that hand, she grabbed the pole on the corner of the sidewalk, making a sharp turn to her-- "Oof!"

Pain shot on her abdomen and darkness clouded her vision. She whimpered in pain and failed to move as more agonizing soreness promised a bitter future. Though she could she was probably lying limp on the hood of someone's car with her bicycle handle bruising her tummy, she was far too shocked by the impact to care.

She heard the muffled slamming of car doors before she felt a sharp prod to her right side, and because she was quite ticklish, she jolted upright before yelping when she fell to the ground, bringing her bicycle down with her--

_Screech_

"Oh hell no," she heard a male voice.

Slightly less discombobulated, she fixed her helmet with a clean sweep to her head and forced her eyes to adjust to sudden brightness, blinking away her vision's blurriness.

"Hey you," spoke a shadowed figure loftily towering over her.

The familiarity of his voice heightened Sakura's senses when excitement poured through her veins. Her green eyes widened when she gazed up as she took in the stunning features of perfect golden hair messily sitting on a handsomely structured face where designer shades obscured sapphire eyes while perching on a perfect, straight nose. "Name?"

Ultimate shock shattered her logical thinking as her brain failed to digest his question. "Huh?"

"I said," scoffed the blonde, planting his hands on his hips, "what's your name?"

"N-Naruto?" gasped Sakura, jaw dropping dramatically wide as a squeamish scream failed to follow

The handsome blonde chuckled, shaking his head, "Yeah, I'm Naruto alright"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto, right?!" grinned Sakura, furiously blushing in glee, "The famous Uzumaki Naruto who stars in Japan's hit TV drama Nobuto?!?"

With his hands on his hips and his back turned to her, she watched his shoulders raise and lower as he sighed. He drew his phone out and flipped it open, keying in numbers before gingerly placing it against his ear.

There was a momentary pause, giving Sakura the chance to relish this wondrous moment. This was a one in a million chance that she never imagined would happen! She blushed harder and gave him a timid look when he looked over his shoulder and peered over his shades before snapping his phone shut.

With haughty strides, he approached her before sitting on his haunches. Sakura's heart began climbing up her throat when she acknowledged the pleasant distance he set between them. He handed her his phone.

She blinked and stared at it.

Naruto monotonously gazed at her before silently forcing her to take his phone. When she still looked at him in awe, he spoke, "number"

She blinked as her eyes widened. Before mouthing the word _number_.

He gave her a tight-lipped smirk and bobbed his head exageratedly. She giggled nervously as her fingers fumbled on the keys before returning his phone.

He stood the moment he took his phone, "I'll give you a call when I know the cost for reparation"

Sakura quickly rose to her feet, bowing deeply and giggling when she waved goodbye. His sleek black Lamborghini revved to life before he drove away. She squealed and jumped in excitement before she heard her school bell chime, effectively dousing her exhilaration in the exchange for more anxiety.

X

X

X

"As for this equation over here..."

From the lecture of her teacher, and the hands on her watch, she already knew that this class was already two-thirds finished. While she crouched low, she carefully tapped the window three times and waited.

Long blonde hair whipped out of sight just as the window slightly slid open. The pinkette removed her knapsack and carefully handed it over to her friend before she lay flat on the windowsill to slip through.

She managed to land elegantly without a noise, thanking her friend Ino as she settled on the assigned seat next to her.

"Where's the attendance?" she whispered to the blonde

Ino smiled and winked at her. Sakura quietly sighed and withdrew a notebook to begin jotting down notes.

"So why're you late this time?" asked her friend

Sakura hesitated for a moment and suppressed her growing blush through biting her lower lip, "can you keep a secret?"

"What are friends for," assured the blonde

With a sigh to calm her down, "do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"

"You got tickets to his new movie?" gasped Ino

Sakura clamped her friend's mouth shut, motioning silence when she pressed her own lips. Ino nodded, and Sakura let her go, both of them ducked lower to hide behind the heads of their taller classmates.

"No, he--"

"He's finally dating Yobuki Hana--"

Sakura clamped her friend's mouth shut and hissed dangerously, "Unless you want to know, then shh!"

Ino nodded and removed Sakura's hands to cover her mouth with her own. The two best friends looked at each other for a long time until the pinkette spoke

"He asked for my number!" she squealed

Ino's excited demeanor faltered and gave Sakura a look that made her conscious before turning to focus on the lesson. Sakura fell quiet and digested what she just said.

Come to think of it who would believe her?

X

X

X

_Riiing_

Sakura lazily fumbled around for her phone.

_Riiing_

She clicked her tongue and lethargically opened her eyes

_Riiing_

She glanced at the screen and read the time, which was one in the morning, and the caller which said: Private Number.

_Riiing_--

"Hello?" she croaked, too tired to feign that the caller had interrupted her sleep

"Uzumaki Naruto here"

She clicked her tongue and groaned, "Very funny Inoru, can't you just tell your sister to stop it?" then she hung up and sank deeper into her sheets--

_Riiing_

She grabbed her phone, "Inoru, please stop it, do you even know what time it is?"

"... Lady, this is not a prank call. This _is_ Uzumaki Naruto, the guy you bumped into this morning"

... Sakura bolted into an upright position as eyes widened into perfect circles, "A-ano," she blushed, "U-Uzumaki-san, why call at a time like this?"

She heard Naruto sigh, "Have you forgotten the only reason why I'd call a stranger at this time of the hour?

_"I'll give you a call when I know the cost for reparation"_

Sakura's face immediately contorted in melancholic misery, screwing her facade with an inward harangue. She remembered his car was foreign and who knew how much that could cost. Having a superstar call her would be a very flattering circumstance if she didn't have to pay for the damage she did to his car.

"Hello?"

She cut the call and shut her phone off before heavily slamming her body against her bed's plushy sheets. She stared at her ceiling; maybe she could change her number... That was all he asked right?

_Riiing_

Her eyes widened and reached for her phone, it was off as she thought and dead as it should be.

_Riiing_

Just on the surface of her bedside table, her landline rang. She shot upright once more as the blaring phone resonated against her walls. She grabbed it and stuffed it under her pillow, hoping that the muffled noise will end soon.

And then it did.

She sighed, plopped on the cushy hill and allowed herself to drift back to sleep--

"Honey?"

"Mm?"

"There's someone in the phone for you, answer it okay?" she heard her mom say before the door shut

"But mooom... You don't understand--"

"Sakura, answer it, I already told your friend you're awake"

Sakura groaned when her mother left. She cracked one eye open and irritably scratched the back of her head with a sigh as she sat up. She withdrew the ringing phone, and hesitantly brought it to her ear.

Nervously, she spoke, "Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: Yoshh!!! Another AU~

I might cancel Project Princess to make way for this

^^;;;

Erm… Please review… ^^;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Start**: _All About The Money_

Red light.

A curvy, scantily clad woman stood before them. She bore exotic facial features as her jet-black wavy hair nestled on her shoulders. While she held her hip with her right hand, the other held a checkered flag high above her head.

Yellow light.

All engines roared in anticipation as some cars slightly moved to and fro. Crowds cheered on as they began placing bets or herding women.

Green light: the horn honked blaringly and all cars bolted off, buzzing simultaneously as they disappeared into the tracks like a surreal blur, snatching wind and blowing it off as nearby viewers hairs whipped high up and moved about before setting back down the moment they left.

Clutch. Third gear. Gas.

A sleek black Lamborghini swerved past a pumped up orange Jag and a flirty pink Porsche, smoothly evading an intentional bump to his rear coming from the Jag.

He smoothly drifted on the sharp winding path that extended beyond the fields to invade the car park as luminous arrow signs led the way. The Jag had long lost its balance and flipped several times out of the track before ending right side up with a deeply dented hood and a squashed roof.

Focusing back on the track, he wheeled right, avoiding the keen snow white Bentley as it landed before him. The blonde smirked.

This one lap drag race has gone far more interesting.

Out of the three nitro switches blinking on the touch screen--located beneath the air condition--he activated one; blue flames licked out of his muffler as the sudden speed pressed him harder against his seat. His stomach churned at the newfound speed as the Bentley soon disappeared from his side.

It wasn't long before he saw the finish line and heard the roaring noise emanate to hid right. A keen flash of white caused him to slightly lose his composure; he flipped the second nitro on as he tried to dash towards his goal.

In the midst of the passing blur, he gradually inched further than the Bentley. He began surpassing his rival's speed when he was slowly moving past the side of the rear, then the wheel, then the door, then side mirror.

Furious, engines roared rushed passed the audience before the jet black car and snow white one slowed down by curving off the track. A wild bellow arose as the crowd went ballistic in excitement, an uproar had been summoned as fans debated as to who won the race.

Naruto began heaving heavy breaths as he glared at his opponent from his car. He removed his cramping hands from the wheel and joystick to run his hands up his face to wipe his dripping sweat off. He shook his head to fix his hair and heard and saw more cars finish off the race.

He didn't move, nor did his rival.

He waited until the speakers began announcing the winners, out of five cars which were an Audi, Rolls Royce, BMW, Lamborghini and Bentley, the BMW came in fifth place, Audi was fourth, Rolls Royce came third.

And then he came next.

He shook with rage, and then dropped his head against his wheel, continuously honking into the night as he summoned more cars to do the same. He lost to the Bentley again... Which meant--

A short, abrupt knock caused him to lift his head. He turned to his window and saw a white hooded jacket male stand before his car. With a sigh, Naruto grabbed his shades and stepped off his car, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he stood eye-to-eye with his rival; except that Naruto actually found himself staring into a shadowed abyss caused by this stranger's hood.

"Yeah I lost" muttered Naruto, "What do you want now?"

The stranger handed him a folder, and he took it. He scanned its contents before swiping his shades off.

"What's the meaning of this?"

His rival walked around him and stepped in his car. Getting the idea, Naruto got back in. Slamming doors shut before the blonde tried speaking again, "Why do I have to pay forty eight million yen?"

The stranger snatched the folder from his hand to circle a paragraph with red ink before returning it to him. Annoyed, Naruto flipped the folder open and read it. The money would be used to ensure his ambiguity in the race to avoid exposure and scandal, for the safety of this underground racing chain.

"But where can I get that kind of money?" he asked

The stranger fished his phone out and thumbed the keypad before his phone electronically spoke, "you're Asia's male superstar, you can get the money"

Naruto scoffed, he'd like to tell him that he couldn't just whip out a wad of cash just like that. His agent held his account, and all income and outcome alike will be monitored and he'd be interrogated if something off happens. And when he gets busted, they'll take away his car and license and have a driver chauffer him.

"I'll think about it," said Naruto, gripping his steering wheel with both hands.

"One week, Uzumaki-san" spoke the stranger's phone.

"One month" bargained Naruto.

"Ten days"

"Two weeks, final offer or I'll expose this chain myself" bluffed the blonde

"Very well, Uzumaki-san" spoke the phone. The stranger stepped off, leaving Naruto alone to ponder deeply.

Where can he get money with no strings attached? A small smirk framed his lips when he drew out his phone and selected 'Guilty Girl.'

"Hello?" croaked a voice

"Uzumaki Naruto here"

"Very funny Inoru, can't you just tell your sister to stop it?"

"What are you--"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Naruto arched his brow and looked at his screen. That idiot hung up on him. He clicked his tongue, redialed the number while massaging his temples to calm down.

"Inoru, please stop it," Naruto pulled away from the deafening phone and held it at a distance against his ear, "do you even know what time it is?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, then spoke as calmly as possible so as to not scare her off, "Lady, this is not a prank call. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the guy you bumped into this morning"

There was a momentary silence. Perhaps she remembered now.

"A-ano, U-Uzumaki-san, why call at a time like this?"

Naruto's temper began rising, "Have you forgotten the only reason why I'd call a stranger at this time of the hour?"

That must have been the stupidest question he had ever—Click.

"Hello?" Naruto furrowed his brows, cursing before redialing once more, only to receive a busy tone. He tossed his phone on the passenger seat then rubbed his face. He pressed his knuckles against his eyes and then dropped his head back.

With a sigh, he let all his rage listlessly ebb away. He reached for his phone and tried again.

Busy tone.

"You're not getting off that easily"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

"Thank god you answered the phone!"

"Ino, what's wrong?"

"It's your father; he's in a critical condition"

Sakura swiftly changed into her school uniform, threw on a jacket and brought her school bag with her.

"Sakura?" her mother carefully opened her door, "what's the matter?

"Its dad," Sakura switched her phone back on and set it to vibrate mode before hesitantly turning to her mother, "are you coming?"

"Of course..." muttered her mother

"Never mind," mumbled Sakura, "we can't fit on my bike anyway. Bye, mom"

X

X

X

An oxygen tank stood by the bed along with the heart monitor that both connected with the slumbering body of a masked male with wrinkled skin and rising hairline to match thinning hair.

She immediately ran to her father, examining his pale demeanor before tears rimmed in her eyes. She gingerly held her father's hand before burying her face again the sheets.

"Just hang in there," she said, the blanket muffled her words.

"Ah, you're here" spoke a woman

Sakura immediately rose to her feet and bowed before the doctor.

"I'm doc Tsunade and I'm here to help, you," Smiled the blonde woman

"I'm Haruno Sakura, his daughter. How's my father doing?"

The woman turned to the clipboard she held and flipped its pages, "according to his records, he just experienced a stroke... How old are you?"

Sakura blinked, "Eighteen" she kept her voice at ease, imagining as if she were just saying her normal age.

"Very well, you see--"

"Will he be fine?" she just had to know, and eventually she did.

She sat on the seat next to her father as her mind drifted to haunting thoughts. She had to buy his medication, but knew that her mother simply can't pay off these bills. She was slightly aware that her mother was receiving check from the government because of her non working status and all...

Sure she studied in Konoha High, a prestigious school where rich, snobby and ungrateful students attended to easily get into the best universities in the country... But she managed to get by only because of her scholarship.

Her phone buzzed against her grip.

The Private Number flashed constantly, reminding her that she now owed some superstar he randomly bumped into yesterday. She groaned, she did remember wishing to somehow meet him and him never getting enough of her... But right now, she remembered how wrong her wish now sounded.

She never opted for a part time any more, she did that three years ago, worrying that they didn't have enough to get by. Her mother told her about getting help from the government and to focus on school instead to have a brighter future. Since then, she'd been indulging herself in knowledge.

But it's different now. She didn't know much about what the medication would do to her father or what would happen of he didn't get it, plus, he'd still have to get out of this hospital where the staff concludes his robust health by then. She needed cash, and her mom's government funds weren't going to do much for them.

Her phone buzzed again.

This time, it was her alarm.

Bidding her father goodbye, she exited the hospital and rode her bike to school, pumping the pedals at moderate speed; the building wasn't too far.

Her mind began pivoting around her memory, trying to remember flashes from the newspapers and stores, which were seeking for an extra hand. She could help out at the bakery two blocks from their home during the afternoon and then help out in the library at night to also catch up with homework.

She shook her head, maybe vice versa would sound better, since school was farther from home. Then shook her head again, maybe it was better if no one knew she was a working student. Students here mock the poor regardless of their beauty, brains and/or athleticism. If they knew, they'd terrorize her social life...

So she'll work secretly, no big deal. She could lie very well anyway, and disguise well if she put her mind to it... And perhaps wear a wig. As far as she was aware, she was the only one in school with long pink hair and the wide forehead.

Her phone buzzed; time for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha High, the foundation of all the sophisticated and successful children of the future.

Naruto's brow arched and scrolled down his phone as he read more of the school's contents through the web. He propped his forearms against the wheel then rubbed his eyes.

He barely slept for five hours and drove straight to the school. He didn't step out when he parked next to other luxurious cars that nearly matched his prestige. He was impressed.

Perhaps quick cash with this girl would be very easy... But of course, he should have been more careful with his tone. Flattery would get him anywhere... And seducing girls were one of the things he mastered though rarely practiced. Here, he retraced his thoughts and noticed how they deeply contradicted.

He only chased--correction: lured other girls only when he's interested. Usually, he had three top conditions to get him going.

First, she must be extremely attractive.

A groggy pinkette pedaled downhill from the west road. Tousled hair, dark, deepened baggy eyes were emphasized by her pallid, dead face.

Naruto's eyes widened, before he shuddered.

Second, she must be extremely, elegantly graceful.

The groggy student carelessly rammed straight to the tree, causing the neighboring scooters to fall and hit the others, making a successful domino until the last in line heavily fell unto Naruto's left door with a hefty thud.

He winced, ultimately feeling the pain of his car caused by that monstrous girl. Extremely peeved, he stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut with an accusing finger pointing in her direction. Screw flattery, he had to get things down now!

"Hey you!" he vehemently bellowed

Slowly, he watched the tired girl awaken from her lethargic expression and sluggish movement when she stood rigid and alarmed.

"Yeah you, now you owe me hundred thousand more yen for that fresh damage!!"

Sakura gasped at the angry concaved surface on his door. In panic, she took off and plowed through the crowd of students as she entered the dense corridors of her sophisticated school.

"H-Hey!!" roared Naruto before he began chasing her, "hey, pay for that!! Why you little--just you wait when I catch you!!"

And third, she must be interesting enough for him to chase her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: Wahahahahahahahahahhaha!!!!

Hmm... Please let me hear what you think about this~

Please review and thank you for your time


	3. Chapter 3

**Start: **_New Acquaintances_

Sakura would have blended well with the crowd if her hair wasn't blatantly pink. The moment his voice perfectly echoed from across the hall, her brain began whirring with last minute schemes to get away.

"Hey you!" he hollered, "stop!!"

Slyly, Sakura turned on her heels when she found her distance safe in the dense, moving crowd and screamed and pointed at Naruto, successfully catching the attention of many. When all eyes were on her, she added "It's Uzumaki Naruto!!"

"Oh crap," breathed Naruto as everyone began drowning him in papers flapping at his face paired of with pens that can potentially blind him. As fans swarmed him, Sakura continued walking down the hall, aggravating Naruto's situation by informing more students that came her way.

She slipped into a nearby room and quietly shut the door before peering over its slim window. She watched Naruto stand by the entrance; he did nothing more but sign more and more notebooks as they virtually slapped them on his face right after the next.

Sakura slightly giggled and then sighed in relief, pressing her forehead against the glass--

"Who are you?"

Sakura squeaked before turning to face--

"G-Gaara?!" a finger pointed at him, while her other hand cupped her mouth to avoid screaming in glee. "You're also from the same show with Naruto right?"

The redhead just quizzically stared at her before she pressed a finger to her lips to motion silence. "Don't worry; I personally respect you more than the lead character"

She looked around the classroom before she strode towards a cupboard. Then stepped in, waving at Gaara before closing the door. Hopefully, he'd just ignore her. If he ever does, then she could probably escape from Naruto… if not forever, then just this once.

The redhead blinked and walked over to her. He opened the cupboard, "Um lady, you see, I'm kinda waiting for someone..."

"Oh yeah, Yobuki Hana also studies here doesn't she" Sakura muttered to herself, then turned back to Gaara and finally took note that he was dressed in their school uniform, "You study here, too?"

"_HELP!!_"

Both heads turned to the door before Gaara turned to scrutinize the suspicious Sakura who sweatdropped and immediately changed the topic, "Hana also stars in Nobuto, right? Um... She's the total opposite of her character in real life, you know"

"Weren't you the one who got Naruto clawed by his fans?"

"Me?" Sakura giggled nervously; "Um..." she whipped out her phone and took a picture of him.

"Ow," muttered Gaara as he pressed his eyes shut, he pried his eyes wide open, "What was that for--ow!"

"A picture!" suggested Sakura, "Let's take a picture!" insanely finding new ways to avoid the topic and avoid getting caught was now her motive as she took more pictures of Gaara before she hopped right next to him to have a picture of them together--

**SLAM**!

_THUD_!!

Sakura froze and Gaara narrowed his eyes as they both turned to the door. There were two people sitting behind the door, who sighed in relief as chaos occurred beyond the room. The floor reverberated as the stampede flooded away in search for their prey in the jam-packed corridor. After a few frightening minutes, the school bell rang, dispersing all hopes as they heard students mutter their disappointment before heading to class.

One of the two new visitors that barged into the room was a very gorgeous hazel-eyed-pink-haired female, and the other was a stunning blue-eyed-blonde male. Both turned to each other and sighed again.

"What are you doing here anyway, Uzumaki-san?" asked the elegant female

Naruto sighed, stood then leaned forth and palmed his knees to catch his breath, "funny story actually,"

Gaara blinked when he still felt unnoticed, and this didn't go past Sakura's attention. As a matter of fact, she very much preferred melting to the ground right now. But she couldn't. So she immediately clamped Gaara's mouth shut before a word escaped... in the expense of a clapping noise that escaped Sakura's long-desired silence. The beautiful female and the handsome male then acknowledged the other two's presence.

"You..." growled Naruto, his world shut down the moment he saw Sakura, while she felt her soul abandon her body for a split second. He rose to his feet and strode towards her, where later on the two held such an intense gaze like the way a predator would its prey. Had they paid any attention to the other two with them, they would have also sensed the tension double by the way Hana and Gaara stared at each other.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san," began Gaara, having difficulty averting his gaze

Immediately, the blonde calmed down by just a bit, and whipped his head to his redheaded companion, "Gaara?"

The redhead smiled, "I see you've come here with Hana"

"Ah... That..." muttered the blonde, scratching his head and dropping his eyes

"I just helped him through the mess..." explained the actress, unconsciously rubbing her forearm

Sakura looked around and noticed the suffocating atmosphere. But that was besides the fact. She was surrounded by the famous stars from the famous Nobuto drama series!!

(_**A/N**__: Nobuto is their Naruto show by the way, I just changed the title of their drama series-- since they'll be going by their supposed names. ^^;;_)

She couldn't help but take a picture of all three of them. But she shouldn't, perhaps by now she can still escape from that open window. However, as she carried her feet halfway through her path to escape, an inkling voice would haunt her mind, urging her to take this chance to steal a shot of all three and maybe sell it to a newspaper company and get some quick cash!

Stealthily, she drew her phone out, fumbled for the right icons, and when she found the camera application…

_CLICK_, and the flash followed.

She froze as she watched the stunned visage all three shared. She inwardly cursed, realizing that she should have shut the light off first before taking the shot. But it was too late now since all three stars gave her a perplexed gawk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" nagged Naruto as he marched right up to Sakura.

The girl immediately darted to Gaara, hide behind his back and squealed, "Gaara-kun, he's the guy that won't leave me alone,"

Naruto halted then turned to the redhead, "you know her?"

A slight chortle nearly escaped his amused visage upon realizing the show this tiny commoner demonstrated. The girl who now sought refuge behind him can easily coax anyone to go with her flow with that innocent look set on her pure face… she could pass of for an actress that way… the way she deceived people and all…

Nonetheless, he took a risk in entangling himself with this girl's trouble. After all, anyone who messed up with Naruto and have him go crazy like this must be equally psychotic as his blonde friend.

"Sure, we've known each other since we were kids," he winked at Sakura, "Isn't that right, pinky?"

For a split second, Sakura wanted to sigh in relief that he kindly went along with her, but spared no time to let this important moment go by. "Mm!" she nodded, "now beat him up so he'll stay away from me" she pouted

This time, Gaara chuckled and shook his head. He turned to face her before bending down to whisper in her ear, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

It was Sakura's turn to whisper in his, "I accidentally… kind of… you know… damaged his car,"

"Ahh..." Gaara smiled then straightened his back while patting her soft pink hair, "Naruto-san, how much are we talking about?"

"What?" sputtered the blonde, before chuckling, "Buddy, this doesn't have anything to do with you so--"

"Uzumaki-san, I'm more than willing to help my friend here," urged Gaara as he glanced over his shoulder, never moving an inch away from this little pinkette.

Naruto sighed, "A total damage of five hundred #thousand# US"

Gaara whistled then looked at Sakura who was now frozen solid in her spot. Her exhausted brain began sprouting branches of scenes that could possibly happen; a majority of them led her to the alarming idea of being indebted to this man next… Oh, when will this chain of debts ever end?

"Very well," Gaara whipped out his cell phone and dialed, "yes, can you please get me Agent Jirai--"

Out of the blue, the blonde reached out for his phone—even if it meant knocking a desk over and losing his composure—just to cancel the call and hand it back to him. After such unusual act had been done, Naruto cleared his throat and found it difficult to look at Gaara, "don't…" he began, "don't call him"

"Why not?" asked Gaara, taking his phone from his deranged friend

"Don't transfer a check to me," began Naruto as he gave Gaara a long look

"Racing?" assumed Gaara, "again?"

Naruto sighed, "yeah, they'd want me to fund to keep their secret and mine... But mostly theirs..."

The blonde pressed his lips together as the redhead fixated an incredulous look on him.

"If Agent Jiraiya finds out, you'll be dead" remarked Hana, she folded her arms and leaned against the door as her head motioned towards Sakura's direction "thanks to your friend, I guess, Gaara"

"Come on guys, I can get it out of my personal account, it's really no big deal" said Gaara as he draped an arm on Sakura's shoulders who tensed at such action.

Naruto sighed, "Thanks, man"

"Well Pinky," began Gaara, "why don't we keep in touch again?" he swapped phones with her long before Sakura could protest only to begrudgingly key in her number the moment he handed her phone back. He waited for her to finish with a smile plastered on to his face… and she found this scene dangerously familiar… and her eyes surreptitiously glanced over at the blonde who set a dangerous aura radiating towards her.

She shuddered, fearing the idea that Gaara might end up in the same position.

"It's great seeing you again," smiled Gaara as he snatched his phone back, then he bid the two goodbye before turning to Hana, "let's go"

"You know her?" Sakura and Naruto heard Hana say as she tailed after Gaara

"Sure," he responded; his voice echoed in the empty hall.

The moment the door shut, she knew her trouble didn't end just yet. Naruto turned to face her, "I never knew you were the friend Gaara kept talking about"

"Huh?" responded Sakura, before quickly adding, "Of course I was"

Naruto sighed, "The girl who ate her dog's poop"

With her bangs concealing her expression, her eyes widened in revolt.

He took a step towards her. "The girl who peed in his bed,"

A grim line settled on her lips

He narrowed his eyes and took another step closer, "Who lost his favorite toy,"

Sakura froze, can she actually pretend to be Gaara's irresponsible little—

"Eep!"

His face was only a nail's breadth away from hers, causing her to slightly jump. Her skin tingled in anticipation as blood rushed to the thinnest areas of her face as his warm breath fanned them out. Then with a keen calculative gaze set on her, he added with slow careful words, "who threw mud at him--"

"Yeah I am!" she lied, unconsciously raising her voice just to shut him up. She kept a hard face despite the fact that her lips nearly brushed against his and the tip of her nose ghosted against his cheeks.

The blonde found himself drowning in mesmerizing jade eyes that held on to her firm words. His eyes scanned her face at such distance and noticed how her skin would actually seem nicer if she paid more attention to it…

But this was ridiculous. He blinked himself back to reality and pulled away with an indifferent shrug. He stepped back, tucked his hands in his pockets then sat on a nearby desk to set a safe distance, "you do know that I'm soon going to be indebted with your friend right?"

"Yeah, what now?" responded Sakura, quickly recollecting lost breath as she tried to mask her vulnerability. Yes, she was once infatuated by this blonde—correction: she was once infatuated by the crazy, kind-hearted blonde she watched weekly in the TV series Nobuto… or… she was still infatuated by that blonde she saw on screen… Yes, that was it. And she was a hundred percent sure that she was _not _infatuated by this egotistic, selfish blonde.

"You still owe me because of that," he muttered

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him with a completely blank look on her face, "what?"

He clicked his tongue as his face morphed into irritated anger, "the hell, where you even listening? I said you owe me because of that!" because of his rage, he didn't realize that he had risen to his feet and tower over her.

Sakura drew her phone out and began fumbling for her contacts, then recollected her cool and used equal anger as an alternative to mask her fear. Threateningly, she faced her phone's screen to Naruto and readied a finger to call Gaara.

He planted his hands on his hips, "Did I even mention money?"

She tucked her phone away and kept a snob demeanor.

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Look… I need to borrow your car"

"My what?" spat Sakura; she could barely buy new clothes for herself... But she couldn't tell him that, he must think she was also rich because she was Gaara's friend...

"I can't," she said instead

Naruto clicked his tongue, "fine, a sleep over for five--"

"Nope,"

"Aw c'mon," Naruto pouted

Sakura nearly squealed for doing the hyperactive ninja's puppy dog face, but quickly caught herself and stood rooted to her belief. And that would be keeping all this a secret no matter what. Besides, being an actor meant acting most of the time to get what he wanted. He probably flirted with women to get something he wants from them.

The more she thought about this, the more she learned to hate this guy even more.

"Sorry," she waved him off and began heading for the door as smoothly as she could.

Her whole arm jolted in surprise when he gripped her wrist to stop her. Sakura did her best to remain calm, though she would admit seeing this cliché scene happen several times in both movies and TV screens.

"Labor work, final offer or I'll personally sue you,"

At first Sakura wanted to grimace, then slap him on the face. Why the hell would she sell her body to him? But instead, she went straight ahead to nurturing her suave charisma, "are you threatening me?"

"Say whatever you want, but I'll do it, nonetheless" Naruto smoothly tucked his hands to his pockets and took a step closer to gazed down at Sakura, the girl could have melted at the intensity of his piercing blue eyes but fought it back.

"What more do you want from me?" she asked, "it already hurts to know that you're collecting money from me to cover up for your stupid selfish wants, can't you just leave me alone and pretend that none of this ever happened?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You know too much to be left alone now..." then he leaned slightly closer, invading her personal space more than he already should have.

Sakura could have keeled over and faint from excessive nosebleed but resisted and tried to let her mind flee for a while to keep her morally straight and avoid the temptation of closing the gap with a long-desired kiss...

Then Naruto halted by just a hair's breadth away, "So how can I pretend that none of this ever happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know her?" asked Hana

Gaara smiled, "sure"

"Really?" Hana gave him an askance look

Gaara returned it with a suspicious smile, then sighed, "who knew Pinky would grow up to be such a fine young woman"

Hana scoffed as they both trotted down the empty hall, "she looks like a wannabe"

"She's a natural pink... With green eyes," Gaara feigned amusement, "oh wait a minute, she'd perfectly fit Sayuri's role in the show"

"Whatever," muttered the pinkette

"Jealous?"

The conversation ended the moment Gaara opened the door and Hana stepped in. Together they apologized before the teacher easily let them slide off. They took empty seats next to each other, smiling at everyone in a way that silently ushered them to carry on. Everyone broke out in giggles before things went to _normal_ again.

"I am not jealous, I'm just annoyed" she added

"That she looks cuter than Hana-chan?" teased Gaara

"Shut up, Gaara, I mean it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you taking me?" muttered Sakura

"You're giving me a headache," groaned Naruto as he took a smooth turn to his right.

"Well you're giving me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, "Do you know how much damage this absence will cost me?"

Naruto arched a brow, "so what, you'll lose some hundred thousand yen, that might just be the same as buying a burger for a commoner, right?" then he grinned at her, "or you can always pay for my car and I can do something about that"

She rolled her eyes; talking in some sense to this obnoxious arrogant, idiotic brat was just a waste of her time. However, his mood swings did get on her nerves. Whenever a pinprick of his real self surfaced, he'd drown it out by forcing it with false opposites to try and calm her down. It was ridiculous and it disgusted her…

Uzumaki Naruto was a fake. A disappointment… an actor.

He knew nothing about her… and even if he did—or tried to show that he did, he was wrong. Wrong to the very bottom of his most twisted thoughts. How can he easily regard paying the tuition to be as cheap as paying for a burger from a fast food restaurant?

Oh yeah, how can she forget, he is Asia's heartthrob. A multimillionaire for all she knew. Well, this single absence might probably jeopardize her scholarship in school… her only ticket to help her ascend her family to a status they all longed for and deserved…

She knew they were never meant to be in this state… she knew that they were once fortunate to even pay off all their bills on time. She knew that she once experienced living in a mansion. And she knew that even if her mother always seemed to change the subject regarding matters that involved her family still being a whole, she knew that even if she can't patch things up like they were before, she can, at least make their lives better and settle all their debts.

And it was decided that she won't let this day go by in peace.

She whipped her phone out and began keying in numbers.

"Hey, who are you calling?" asked Naruto

Sakura glared at him then smiled as she spoke, "Ne, Gaara sempai--"

"What the hell are you--give me that!" he began wrestling for her phone with one hand.

On the other end of the line, Gaara had to cringe at the intense volume one earphone screamed into his ear. With a fist to his mouth to muffle his voice, he asked "is that Naruto?"

"Gaara!" squealed Sakura, "Naruto's gone mad!!"

Gaara could feel eyes burn right through him as her voice seared through the quiet air in the classroom.

"Am not!!" denied the blonde juggling his attention to both the road and the phone, "Hey Gaara what's up? Lady, drop the phone"

Daring to glance at his back and sides, Gaara caught his classmates look away at the last minute. He had never been in such an awkward situation… but because of that risk he decided to take this morning, this was what he got… and looking at his situation in a different angle, at least this day deviated from a monotonous schedule… with or without having a schedule to tape for the latest drama series, Nobuto.

"See?" hollered Sakura, "did you hear that?!"

Slightly alarmed Gaara and reeled out of his thoughts, he sank in his seat asked in the lowest, sternest voice possible, "where are you?"

"I dunno, but I'm in his car and--"

"Aha!" exclaimed a victorious blonde before ending the call. He momentarily lifted his hip to stuff her phone in his pocket before he resumed driving properly. Sakura gaped at him as if she had been given a slap to the face. Naruto victoriously flashed a triumphant smile at the girl before turning back to the road with glee.

"I'm going to fix you up," he said out of randomness

Sakura hatefully narrowed her eyes then growled in the most blood curdling voice she could ever muster, "What do you mean _fix me up_?"

Naruto shrugged off the eerie aura the girl set on him and spoke with a light voice, "so that you'd look like Hana--"

"Why?"

"So people won't be asking too many questions when people see that we're together" he entered the underground parking

"But what if they do begin asking me things and... And..." she whipped her head back to Naruto as she further pointed out more scandalous things, "I thought Hana was with Gaara now, didn't you guys break up just last month?"

Naruto scoffed and chuckled, "none of that is true, Hana and I are just friends"

"Then what's up with the rumor about you kissing her in the bar just a week ago?" asked Sakura, feigning annoyance when in fact she'd like to hear more

Naruto slowed down as he approached his parking space, he pierced a deadly gaze through his shades right at her before looking away. "let's not talk about this,"

"Where are we anyway?" asked Sakura, trying to escape the idea of cowering before this punk

"Downtown Konoha," grinned Naruto

At first, Sakura grimaced at how fake his smile was… but then regretted looking away while she still could. Because now, he managed to have her eyes glue on to him and study his impossibly incredible features. Now that she paid closer attention, she finally realized how handsome he looked in a simple black tee and denim pants. She took note that he made such simple clothing look so expensive when he wore it, but his shades gave away his luxurious standard.

He blinked at the way she suddenly fell quiet and gaze at him. He modestly smiled and chuckled softly, "there's no need to keep looking at me like that," he leaned in closer, "if you'd like we can just…"

A hand palmed his whole face. Naruto blinked. Then he was pushed all the way back to his seat.

"Even if you were the last man on Earth, I'd rather smother my face with manure than kiss you" she spat

Naruto slapped her hand away. This time, his nose didn't only hurt—because of the way his shades pressed against him because of her palm—by his ego as well. Who was she to talk to him that way?

With a deep breath, he cooled himself down and tried talking to her again, "look lady," he smiled.

Sakura scoffed, "geez, why do you have to be all plastic when you're obviously so angry and hurt—"

"_Hell yeah I am_!!" roared Naruto. The two kept torrid, killer eyes locked with the other and neither one planned to back down. "Can't you see I'm just being nice?"

"Who told you to be nice anyway?" barked Sakura

Naruto brought his hands up just inches away from her face and began flexing his fingers as he forcefully controlled his temper and fend back the urge to rip this girl's head from her neck. His hands turned to fists as he shook it with a feral growl before he began rummaging through his car in search of something.

"What are you looking for?" she snapped

Naruto scoffed and peered over his shades, "a scarf"

Sakura gave him an incredulous look, "it's summer."

"Yeah, well you still need a disguise--hey!"

She snatched his shades and tucked her hair in her hood before pulling it over her head, adding the large shades to nestle on her perky nose.

Naruto pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. "This is stupid"

"Hell yeah it is" she retorted

He inwardly admitted that she kind of looked hot when he couldn't see the dark circles around her eyes.

"What?" she hissed

With a sigh, he held his hand out, as he struggled to ignore his pride for the time being, "I think we should start introducing ourselves." He grumbled, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you are...?"

She folded hers arms, sniffed then turned away, "Haruno Sakura"

"Wrong,"

She looked at him with an incredulous look. Naruto heaved a tired sigh, "You are Yobuki Hana," instructed Naruto, "and you are just hanging out with me"

"But she has a squeaky voice and I--eek!"

She slapped the hand that aimed for her chest before that hand striked his face. She blinked in surprise when Naruto's head turned with a red cheek gradually bearing a mark that took shape of her hand. Slowly, he faced her, "now you sound like her" he grinned

Speechlessly, her unfathomable eyes morphed to something more aggravated. "Why you little jerk!" suddenly reaching out to him only locked her seatbelt, the more she leaned forward, the more he leaned back, grabbing the cowboy hat tied to his head rest and wore it before stepping out of his car.

He sighed, though she may look similar to Hana, he would admit that her petite facial structure was much better than the actresses' larger one. They both bear the same features, but Hana had to wear green contacts to play Sayuri's part for the show. Sakura's eyes are originally as stunning as a cat's.

Naturally, Hana was a patient person and to play Sayuri's short-tempered character didn't really seem to suit her. But Sakura here is frighteningly just like the fictional Sayuri.

He shook his head. And wondered how much longer he'd have to put up with this. However, if his plan went well, he would definitely agree that this would be the best investment he was putting together yet. He just had to be patient and try to keep his temper in bay, if he ever managed to do this, he would soon be able to reap the fruits of his labor.

He stretched then jogged over to her door. Because his car finally stopped shaking in her fury, he opened the door for her with a forced smile.

She responded with a dangerous glare, "Where are you taking me to?"

It was just strange that after reminding himself of his motives, refreshing his mind always seemed useless the moment he sees this girl's unpleasant face. Bearing his goals in mind, he struggled to speak through gritted teeth "The salon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aha!" exclaimed Naruto, after that, the monotonous dead tone played, leaving Gaara in his seat get plagued by his dirty mind.

She'd protest when he'd wrestle her to his bed, thrash around before he'd tie her wrists and ankles against the bedpost, she'd beg him to set her free but he'd still lock the door and then--

_SLAM_! He pounded his fist on the desk, rattling the wooden structure as it silenced the class.

"Excuse me, sensei," he said with the calmest voice he could ever muster. He rose to his feet, curtly bowed and then left. All students waved goodbye before the teacher resumed his subject.

"Sensei, may I be excused?" asked a common male student who longed for the bathroom since this morning.

"In your dreams," growled the teacher then resumed his lesson, "now Hamlet here…"

The moment he stepped out of the building, he headed for the car park with his phone already searching for Sakura's number. He drew out his keys and unlocked the white Rolls Royce resting under the shade of the tree before a busy tone met his ears. He cancelled the call and redialed again.

"Hello where are you?" asked the redhead,

"Gaara?" answered a mildly surprise Naruto

"Naruto, where is she?"

"Ah you mean Sakura?"

"Stop playing games with me--"

"Yeah, she's with me--"

"Naruto, you're my best friend but if you--"

"--at the salon..."

"--Oh"

"Did you say something, Gaara?"

Gaara stepped in his car, "can I talk to her?"

Naruto sighed, "She's kinda busy right now..."

"Give her the phone, Naruto," he asked calmly, tossing his bag to the back seat.

"Suit yourself... Hey Sakura--"

"For the last time, just shut up will you!!"

Gaara blinked.

"Try calling thirty minutes later, hm?"

Gaara hung up. And started his car, there was only one salon in Konoha that Naruto would frequent in, and he was heading there now.

Sure, he didn't really know this Sakura, but knowing Naruto, that innocent girl was just worth protecting. She didn't deserve the scandal that would give her a chaotic life. And he would admit that after flowing with her lies, the way she acted it all out actually made him believe that they were once childhood friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I said I don't want my hair to be cut short!" roared Sakura as hair dressers cowered before her.

Naruto tucked her phone away in his pocket, "What's happening?"

Sakura glared at him then rose to her feet and shrugged past him. He caught her by the arm and slightly tugged her back so that she dangerously faced him. She saw his icy glare through his glassy smile before her stomach fluttered.

"Don't make _me_ cut your hair, Haruno" he growled

Sakura equaled his venomous voice, "if you dare lay a finger on my--"

He pinched the end of her pink locks and held it before her with a triumphant smirk, he taunted her, "what are you gonna do about--"

For a moment her eyes widened, while she constantly switched her attention from her hair to Naruto and then back again before she hardened her gaze at him. For a split second, Naruto's smile faltered when she drew a hand back and then--

_SMACK_!!

Naruto bent back like a bamboo would and dug his heels on the ground before halting just a few inches away from the glass window where his forehead nearly touched the cool surface. Regaining his balance, he stood right back up with an angry red mark on his cheek.

From that one-handed slap, Sakura managed to push him three feet away from her. And if he didn't fight back the force, he would have gone farther across the street.

Once again, this violent girl possessed monstrous strength that would cost him his face. After years of glaring with that pinkette, he stopped rubbing his cheek and deeply sighed. He pulled his cowboy hat back then slid his shades up his hair so that it nestled in golden locks and gave her an intense gaze that was infamous for bending any woman to his command.

Sakura nearly doubled over from the magnitude of her fluttering tummy and nearly spurted out a gushing nosebleed just by having him look at her like that. She thought she'd faint when he began approaching her with suave strides and froze when he gently cupped her cheek.

"Sakura-chan..." he began with an effortless husky voice, though utterly disgusted by his own actions, her glowing scarlet face was his reward, "please calm down so we may cut your--"

WHACK!

The next thing Naruto knew, he was facing the ceiling with a numb body. He painstakingly sat upright and rubbed the back of his head to soothe the mind-splitting throbbing and grimaced when his feet seemed to squelch the moment he rose to his feet. He looked down and found a pool of blood, which came from the nose of an unconscious Sakura who slumped unconsciously at the seat.

Naruto shook his head and turned to the team of hair dressers, "well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and cut her hair."

He turned to the mirror and observed his face, wondering as to how she managed to hit him again and with what. Under his chin he found four red marks that took shape of fingers. She probably flailed as she fainted. He sighed and pulled back. Three hairdressers were carrying her to the booth to wash her hair by the time he turned back to them.

"Remember," he called out, "she must look exactly like Yobuki Hana"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: okay, so we have a worried Gaara trying so save her from the chaotic limelight of showbiz, and a selfish Naruto with a hidden agenda that requires using poor, innocent Sakura.

Finally getting that point across, things will start getting messier in the next installment~~~

Wahahahaha, please drop a review before you leave~~


End file.
